The Sickness
by hatsumomo-chan
Summary: Marluxia vs. Feelings. Nobodies dont feel a thing...so why do they kill? Read and fing out Marluxia's reason to kill.


**Thanks for the reveiw Pug Dragon. You rock and I appreciate the comment on rating it M! Love ya lots! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom HeartsII, but I give my props to the people who do.**

**Warning: This is one of my favorite stories with my favorite memberof theOrganixation in it.I got an apifiny the other night and this is what I had. If you don't like it, try to tell me in a way where you won't sound like my mother.**

**The Sickness**

_I will break,  
Into your thoughts  
With whats written on my heart.  
I will break (Break)!  
Break (Break)!_

He was sick and he knew it. The lies he were setting up were crashing down on him like his life had so many years ago. He didn't want to be found out, but he had. His secret was what kept him safe, but now it was out. How was he to cope with it. There was no way out. His sithe, his beloved weapon that had his back for a while now, trembled against his shoulder as he shook, tears jerking through him. He wanted to fight it. To make it all disappear. To make her disappear.

_I'm so sick,  
__Infected with where I live.  
Let me live without this.  
Empty bliss, selfishness...  
__I'm so sick.  
I'm so sick._

He was sick and he felt it. It was like a shadow that he never thought would grow so tall until now. It hoovered over him like a statue and was firm as a wall. It wouldn't let anyone in. But into what? His heart? Nobodies had no hearts. They had no emotion. Feelings to them were like mere dreams. It wasn't real and only remained in the mind as a past thought that would soon be replaced by nothingness or the wholeness of an artificial feeling, similar to what was already felt. But it wasn't real. And he couldn't feel the aching pain in the pit of his stomach receeding. It was almost unbearable, but why? He had been injured physically and from what it was like to this it was nothing more than a scratch and few light bruises. He was lucky to walk away in such a state. He was surprized he could walk at all. But he stood, still as the weapon he so desperately cleaved in his gloved fingers, leaning agast it helplessly.

_If you want...  
__More of this...  
We can push out, sell out, die out.  
So you'll shut up (Shut up).  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears._

He was no fool. There was something weird in his body and he knew it, but what was it? He couldn't possibly havea heart. That was far from his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to be like the others. There was no way to get a heart and keep it. His was taken from him. And had he had one now, he'd be on the verge of tearing it from him. Or her. He would kill her surely. And effortlessly. There was no way he could have her living anymore. She will have to die. There willl be no more mercy. Mercy is for those who are tired and weak and had feelings. Marluxia was heartless. He could do anything.

_I'm so sick,  
__Infected with where I live.  
Let me live without this.  
Empty bliss, selfishness...  
__I'm so sick.  
I'm so sick._

He couldn't take it. The noise was driving him insane. He wanted to drownd it all out. Her out. The moans. The bumps. It was said there were things that went bump in the night, but this was out of control. He touched his shoulder. He could feel where her long nails drove deep into the skin of his bare back. He _loved_ that. There was so much feel in it. It showed him she knew he was there. He closed his eyes and swore to himself he could feel her body to his own. Her nails on his back again. Her moans loud and clear through his head. His hands came up over his ears. He was going insane. He was on the brink of insanity. There was nothing keeping him around anymore. He wanted out and out he would get.

_Hear it!  
I'm screaming it!  
Your heeding to it now...  
Hear it!  
I'm screaming it!  
You'll tremble at this sound..._

He wanted out and out he was going to get. Even by force. He didn't care anymore. He just couldn't. It was killing him inside and anyone with a mind and a half could tell you that. He wasn't going to stop until he got his own peace, his one and only true love if he could claim such a burden. He leaned off the wall and walked along it towards the source of the noise; towards Larxene's room. When he got there it was as he thought. She was in bed with someone else. And not just anyone. Luxord. The dirty life gambling little traitor. He knew how he felt about her. Marluxia started thinking it wasn't her fault. Maybe she just needed a fix. A quick one. He would fix them both. They were broken. He could fix all that though. He raised his sithe to a new height, a height never reached in battle, and he stared at them. They stilll hadn't made notice to his appearance. He was getting sicker by the moment as he watched, horrifyed while she did all the things she used to do to him. Her nails drew blood on his back and trailed it up to his neck. Their legs were wrapped in a tangle of messes beneath the covers. She licked and nibbled playfully on his earlobe while he thrusted into her hard as he could. Marluxia then saw something he himself never witness during their time together...Larxene smiled. Her moans grew louder and her nails digged harder as they searched for a spot unscathed by her greedy fingers. Marluxia couldn't take this for much longer.

_You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless sick  
_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live.  
Let me live without this.  
Empty bliss, selfishness..._

He smirked. His time had arrived to gut her. To finish them both. He couldn't stop the noise in his head. The sounds wouldn't drown away. He needed her to be gone. For him to be at peace again she coudn't be part of it. SHe had to be gone. Out is what he wanted, and out is what he was going to get. He lifted his sithe higher, if posible even for a man his height, and he slashed down on them. A scream rang in the room and his smirk left his lips. It was LArxene's scream. He looked up and saw her there on the bed, blood staining her hair and face. Luxord's mascular body toppled hers, his weight no match to beforeand it was crushing Larxene. Marluxi froze. He only killed one of them. He wanted to kill her most of all. He dropped his sithe at his side and fell to his knees, tears forcing out of him. He wanted her to be dead. There was no peace if she was around. Her hand came down on his head, silencing his tears and he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. He didn't look anything like the man she had once seen. He looked like a weak child or an injured animal that had been cast out into the rain. She cupped his cheek with a bloody hand and pulled ihis face near to hers. They met gaze at one second and Marluxia dove into a kiss. Her lips were sweet to his. He wanted her. More than he intended. He shoved her down on the floor with him and her naked body straddled him, never once had they broken their kiss. His hands, cold and snake-like with the gloves, slithered up her warm thighs and grabbed her back, forcing her into a tight squeeze. he wanted her. He needed her. He yearned to give her the smile he had seen on her face now. It was compettition. Jealousy.

Then Marluxia shot up and looked at Larxene. She was everything he wanted and more, but what was wrong with this picture? He looked around the room and remembered Luxord's arm hanging off the bed. She pushed him back down and smiled a wicked smile. Marluxia looked away and saw under her bed. There were three other bodies there, those of which were Saix, Demyx, Zexion. His skin began to crawl as her nails grazed the side of his cheek. She had been the reason for the death of more than one of the Organization's best members. He looked back up at her and smacked across the face. A hot fury burned in him. He lifted her up off of him and tossed her on the bed next to Luxord. Her got up on one knee and snatched his sithe off the floor. Without hesitation or a second thought, he slashed straight through her. And he looked and saw her eyes were still open. He raised his sithe again and decapitated her.

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live.  
Let me live without this.  
Empty bliss, selfishness...  
I'm so...(I'm so!)  
I'm so sick.(I'm so sick!)_

He staggered back to his room, a bloody sithe in his hands. He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He was going to sleep. His body ws tired. He needed rest and relaxation and he was going to get it sure enough until he heard a bump from behind the walla coming from Roxas' room...

_Im so...(I'm so!)  
I'm so sick.(I'm so sick!)_


End file.
